


Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

by somanymistakessolittletime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Can you imagine if Plagg only liked lutefisk?, Chosen-Kwami disputes, Fluff, Gen, Marinette is gonna be the new Guardian you guys, Mundane Miraculous Troubles, Silly argument, Slice of a Miraculous life, a kwami's favourite food, blame buggachat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanymistakessolittletime/pseuds/somanymistakessolittletime
Summary: Trixx is absolutely delighted that he and Alya are joining the Miraculous team on a permanent basis. It's been so long since he's had a Chosen of his own! But when the subject of his favourite food comes up, he doesn't expectthiskind of reaction.“Oh gross. No way. I absolutelyrefuse.”





	Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [tumblr](https://mistakescontinuetobemade.tumblr.com/post/175217550906/what-kind-of-food-do-you-think-the-other-kwamis):
> 
>  
> 
> The idea of Trixx only eating raw chicken was too delightful to not write. So really, this is basically all buggachat's fault.

“Oh gross. No way. I absolutely _refuse_.”

Trixx was not impressed. Honestly, his Chosen was causing a scene. Scrunching his (frankly adorable) snout in frustration, he turned to Ladybug who was sitting on the edge of Alya’s bed. “Are you sure she’s the right one?” He poked a (positively gorgeous) tiny paw at Alya, who was sitting in her office chair. She returned his glare with one of her own, stubbornly crossing her arms.

Ladybug sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Yes, she is.” Trixx huffed. It was like Ladybug thought _he_ was the problem. _Absurd!_ “Alya, I did tell you that every kwami has a favourite food. It helps them regain their energy faster.”

He watched her glance at the darkening sky outside. Ladybug obviously hadn’t expected to be here this long, after Alya had contacted her about a “problem”. Trixx wanted to growl at her nerve. They had been arguing for over an hour now, and Ladybug looked like she wanted nothing more than to be curled in bed.

Alya’s sour face didn’t budge. “Yeah, _yours_ likes cookies.” She jabbed a finger towards Ladybug indignantly. It had been a long time since he and Tikki had been active together, but that lined up with his memories. The little red kwami had a legendary sweet tooth, though she was much more easygoing than himself when it came to food. Or Plagg for that matter. He suddenly felt incredibly sorry for whomever had that stinky, abrasive cat for a kwami. “I’m not doing it. I have to deal with enough in life that Mr. _Disgusting Slimy Raw Chicken_ can find an alternative.”

Trixx really loved his Chosen, honest he did. They were going to have so much fun now that they were able to stay together permanently. And he knew that sharing a life with someone meant compromises. But this was a bridge too far. You did not just go and diss raw chicken like that.

But then, they had only gotten the good news this morning. When Ladybug had picked up his box, he hadn’t had any idea that this was anything but another temporary activation. It had been such a pleasant surprise when Ladybug had announced that Rena Rouge was to be a permanent addition to the Miraculous team.

He should definitely put the effort in to fixing this mess. Besides, he _hated_ fighting with Alya – they were normally as thick as thieves! “What about raw rabbit? I know that’s a little harder to come by but it wouldn’t be _as_ slimy?” He threw in a little bit of his patented Kit Eyes™, guaranteed to melt the iciest of hearts. Seriously, in the short time he had known Alya, she had taught him so many things about this era! Emojis and punctuation were absolutely _fascinating_ ways to subvert language. They could do this. 

Alya waved her hands incredulously in Ladybug’s direction. “I can’t believe this.” She turned back to Trixx. “ _No_ , raw rabbit isn’t better.” He felt a frown forming, he really was trying here! “I am not carrying around _any_ kind of raw meat. Not only is it _supremely_ unhygienic, but I’m not going to haul around a bag that smells like my dad’s meat locker.”

He whined, zipping over to nuzzle against Alya’s face. “C’mon, it wouldn’t be _that_ bad.” Let no one say that Trixx was not a fount of charm and grace.  
  
This time Alya jabbed her finger into his (incredibly fluffy) chest. Gently, of course. His Chosen wasn’t an _animal_. “My mother is a _chef_. I’ve had food safety drilled into my head since before I could _talk._ ” She flicked his little (cute-as-hell) nose a bit harder than necessary. “It’s not happening.” He resisted the urge to nip her finger in retaliation. He might be the quantic god of Illusion, but he was still a _fox._

“Alright, guys.” Ladybug had been watching the exchange, a brief, unreadable expression crossing her face. In that moment, her eyes reminded Trixx of Master Fu’s. It didn’t quite fit her youthful features, making Ladybug look far older than her fifteen years. 

The moment passed, and her frustration returned in full force. “It’s clear that you need to think about this some more on your own time.” She stood up, her right hand ghosting over the ever present yo-yo on her hip. “Let me know when you’re ready to be adults and actually discuss this instead of acting like children.”

That wouldn’t do at all! How was he supposed to get something to eat when Ladybug wouldn’t just tell Alya to deal with handling raw meat? And since when did any of Tikki’s Chosen get this rude? He was going to have words with that bug, later.

  
Before he could open his mouth, Alya had jumped up and grabbed Ladybug by one spotted arm. “Oh no, girl. I don’t care how much I used to hero-worship you, but you’re not leaving until this disaster is dealt with.” There was a secret smile spreading slowly across Alya’s face. Trixx felt his ears perk up instinctually: she was scheming something. A fox after his own heart! “You’re the Guardian now, right?”

To Ladybug’s credit, the question didn’t faze her. “I’m not sure where you got that idea,” her eyes flickered over to him, and for a split second it was just like looking at Master Fu once again. Trixx forced the most innocent smile he could muster. He desperately hoped it was working. “But that isn’t true at all.” Ladybug was good, not even _sniffing_ at the juicy bait Alya was basically dangling right in front of her nose. “And you need to stop changing the subject when the problem is how immature you two are being.”

How dare Ladybug use that tone with his Alya! Trixx was just about ready to show how sharp his teeth were using Ladybug’s face as an example. Alya just sniffed derisively. Oh, but she was also clever! And brave! This is why they were meant to be together! He needed to stand up for her, even if they were still _technically_ arguing. “Doesn’t matter, _you_ decided to give Alya _my_ miraculous! That means _this_ is _your_ problem!” 

Was that the hint of a smile tugging at Ladybug’s mouth? As soon as he saw it, it was gone. Maybe he imagined it. Ladybug sat down again, crossing one knee over the other.“Ok then, what do you want?” 

Alya looked at Trixx. He shrugged. “I just want to be able to eat the food that I like.” That was reasonable.

She flashed a wide smile. Alya held up three fingers and started counting them off. “And I want to be able to feed you something that won’t stink up me, my house, or give me away as a Miraculous holder.”  Uh-oh. That was _also_ reasonable. “Really, Trixx. What teenaged girl carries around raw meat let alone _smells_ like it?”

“A perfectly normal one?” It was supposed to be a statement, but his voice had decided to start betraying him as of this moment. Wonderful.

Alya cupped her hands, and Trixx wasted no time in accepting the invitation to snuggle. Things felt better already. “So, what about jerky? I might be able to get my mum to order some chicken biltong.”

He made a face, tongue lolling out his mouth. “I hate jerky, it’s way too salty for my delicate tastebuds.” They were back at an impasse. That wasn’t fair to Alya, she was trying to come up with a better solution. “But for emergencies when you’re out? I can probably stomach it.” His little tail flicked back and forth as he thought his way through it. “That way your backpack or pockets won’t stink of what-did-you-call-it? Your father’s ‘meat locker’?” He flashed his little fangs in a smile, hoping to charm her. Judging by her smitten expression, it was working. 

“And I’ll see what I can do about getting some fresh raw chicken or rabbit for the fridge at home.” Oh, how he loved it when she stroked right between his (super soft) ears. “We usually have something like that around but it might be tricky at first to figure out just how best to feed you without alerting my parents.” Trixx surrendered to the pets and nodded his approval 

“Well,” Ladybug smiled warmly. Honestly, he had forgotten she was even there. “Sounds like you two have come to an agreement.” Trixx was too busy wagging his (beautiful silky) tail from all the attention his Chosen was giving him.

Alya snorted. “Yeah, great help you were.” She only seemed to realise what she said, almost dropping him to cover her mouth. “I mean,” Trixx laughed at his Chosen’s embarrassment. So much for being over the hero-worship phase.

Ladybug’s smile never wavered. “It’s fine, Alya. I’m just glad you two were able to work something out.” Trixx frowned for a moment. Why did he suddenly get the feeling he had been hoodwinked?

“In the meantime, I’ll think of some alternative travel snacks for Trixx.” She made her way to the window, unhooking the yo-yo. “I’ll need to figure out a way to infuse it with the potions we sometimes use, and adding a liquid to jerky would probably make it even less appetizing.” Ladybug gave them a two-finger salute as she lightly stepped outside. “I’ll see you tomorrow night for patrol.” With a toss of her arm, Ladybug swung away into the Parisian evening. He _definitely_ was beginning to feel outfoxed. He grunted indignantly.

“So,” Alya caught his attention, still stroking his head and back with her thumb. “Should I see if there’s anything you’d like in the fridge? I do have to finish my homework and update the blog.”

Trixx sighed happily, leaning into her ministrations. “Sounds good, I promise not to be picky… _tonight._ ” He giggled and then flew into her hair. It was without a doubt his absolute favourite place to hide. It was nice to have a Chosen to share his life with again. And Alya was gonna be great. He just knew it.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette had just finished dinner and was looking through some recipes she had found online. Tikki was curled up in her collar, half-dozing before bed. “You know, you did very well today, Marinette.” Her kwami said as she sat up to give Marinette a hug. “Believe me, I’ve known Trixx for a _very_ long time and he can be almost as difficult as Plagg when he wants something.”

She laughed. “And I _definitely_ know Alya. Making myself their common enemy was the quickest way to get them to actually talk to each other.” She leaned her cheek against her kwami, as she flicked her mouse’s scroll wheel. “I think pemmican might be a better permanent solution. It would be easy to incorporate the infusions too. What do you think?”

Tikki didn’t answer her right away, instead patting her cheek before she settled down again. “You might have only started your training but you already have shown you understand the fundamental calling of a Guardian: Harmony. Even when it’s as simple as mediating a dispute between Chosen and kwami.” Tikki gave her another little hug from her spot against Marinette’s neck. “It means a lot to me that you care for both sides of a Miraculous stone.”

Marinette stopped what she was doing to give Tikki a hug of her own. She knew what was on her kwami’s mind, even if she was trying to avoid thinking about it. “Don’t worry, Tikki. We _will_ rescue Nooroo. I promise.”

She could feel Tikki smile against her neck. “I know, Marinette. We’ll do it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something for the Miraculous Fandom, but if you like it and have any other prompts or ideas I would be happy to see them in the comments or my inbox!


End file.
